remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Warp Zone
The Warp Zone is the conjectural name for two special dimensional tunnels in Star Fox 64 and in its remake, Star Fox 64 3D, taken as a way to warp to other locations. It is not visible on the map. Scientific expeditions to the asteroid belt have scanned some unusual warp energy readings in the sector. These warp emissions could not be ignored since they may been part of Andross's attack plan. Cornerian scientists had also detected unusual "worm hole" radiation in Sector X. The Star Fox Team explored the Sector and find out what happened to Andross's construction project, and determine if the worm hole was part of his invasion plan. In Star Fox 64 3D, each Warp Zones have underwent redesign in their physical appearances. They now individually have different color of shifting nebula with ripple effect in the background, instead of both of them having a swirling nebula that is yellow with green and blue surrounding it in the background; the Warp Zone in Meteo now has orange shifting nebula with regular ripple effect while the Warp Zone in Sector X now has pink shifting nebula with square-shaped ripple effect. In Star Fox Pentalogy, two Warp Zones in Meteo and Sector X had a similar roles in Star Fox 64 and its 3DS remake and a new third Warp Zone on Solar. It have a blue swirling nebula with star-ripple effect. This warp leads to Macbeth. 'History' ''Meteo's Warp Zone :"''Our probes have picked up enemy activity in the Meteo planetoid system. It looks like Andross has built a planetoid crusher to clear a way through the belt for his invasion fleet. We need to have the Star Fox team check it out. Keep you eyes peeled as you move through the planetoids. Their movement is usually predictable, but if any of theses rocks collide, it could send them careening off in wild directions. We've also scanned some unusual warp energy readings in the sector. If you find the source of to explore it to find out if it is part of Andross's attack." :—General Pepper's Flight Log, pg 34 To get here, the player must travel through even naturally occurring warp rings, which is difficult, because each time the Arwing flies through one, its speed increases and it becomes harder to control. Once reached, the space background is replaced by swirling pastel colors, and the level theme is replaced with a mysterious tune. Here, there are biomechanical creatures, spinning white cubes and meteors with odd textures. All vulnerable things here give power ups, like rings, bombs, and laser upgrades, and are worth points like regular enemies are. A "64" spelled out in explosions, and a cluster of asteroids and an enemy will give Fox various items (such as Smart Bombs, Laser Upgrades and Supply Rings) should he choose to destroy it, unless the player is in Expert Mode. Additionally, at the beginning of the stage, "GO!" is made out of a cluster of explosions. Toward the mid part of the level, there are groups of enemies that fly in a pattern, similar to Galaga. If all of the enemies in that swarm are shot down, a power-up is awarded. Completing the warp zone will take you to Katina. Use bombs freely, as the meteors are destroyable and count as enemies. It is possible to amass 250+ hits during the warp. In Star Fox 64 3D, the colors of the trace of hazardous lines that follow the enemies and the ones some enemies leave out are now black, instead of each having different colors, especially white. 'Intelligence' :"Finding the source of the warp emissions will take you to another dimension, where you can rack up some more points and score some bonus items!" :—Star Fox 64.com :"The best way to get the medal in Meteo is to take the warp to Katina. To enter the warp, fly through the six warp gates to enter the warp zone. You will pick up speed after you go through each warp gate, so you will need to anticipate the positions of the warp gates and react quickly. The warp is filled with enemies and power-up items. Use bombs liberally because you can easily collect more in the warp area. When you reach clusters of items, do a loop to collect as many as possible." :—Star Fox 64.com ''Sector X's Warp Zone :“''Our spies report that Andross is has been developing a star base in Sector X, but all our remote sensors can now pick up is a huge field of space debris. We can't tell if Andross's base construction project has been destroyed by some kind of accident, or if this is part of his plan. It could also be a trap. our scientists have also detected unusual "worm hole" radiation in the sector. In case a worm hole is part of Andross's invasion plans, we need to have you explore where the warp might lead!” :—General Pepper's Flight Log, pg 44 Sector X's warp zone is accessed by flying through four openable warp gates located to the far left of the debris. They can only be opened by being shot at with the Arwing's laser, and turn red right before opening fully. If Bill is helped on Katina, he will appear and aid Fox in shooting the gates open. Though lacking asteroids, is similar to its Meteo counterpart. The area is filled with shifting shapes, giant crosses and square-shaped girders, making it more difficult to navigate. There are also a few mechanisms that strangely look like television static as well, and they are located on the surface of the shifting objects. Completing it takes you to Sector Z on the Hard Difficulty Route. This technique is the only way to visit all three sectors in one route (Co, Sy, Ka, Sx, Sz, (either ending)). Solar's Warp Zone 'Trivia' *As the characters move in these areas, their ships leave multiple-colored shadows behind it. The purpose and psychedelic nature of these areas may possibly inspired by the Black Hole and Out of This Dimension from the original Star Fox game and its remake Star Fox DS. *It is possible to activate two warps with one shot. *Taking a warp earns the player a satisfactory "Mission Accomplished" rather than a mere "Mission Complete" - although there is an alternative way to earn a good rating in Sector X. Category:Locations Category:Strange Places